


The Playdate

by CallMeMilady (fairegirl22)



Series: Love Jumps into the Mouth of a Dinosaur [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 23:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairegirl22/pseuds/CallMeMilady
Summary: Chloe thinks they're pretending, Marinette gets mad because they aren't.





	The Playdate

At six years old, Marinette had plenty of friends from her class at school, a stark contrast to the home-schooled Adrien who only had one friend besides his soulmate. Chloe Bourgeois. They were introduced to each other after their parents had a business meeting, and Adrien found her to be a nice friend. 

Marinette had a different opinion of the Mayor’s daughter. The first time the two girls met outside of passing each other on the playground was at a playdate at the Agreste Manor. They easily came to the agreement to play house, a popular game amongst children who pretend to be married to their soulmates. 

Chloe played the game many times before with Adrien, usually in her extravagant playhouse in her penthouse suite, but she supposed Adrien’s clubhouse would do. Even if it didn’t have a refrigerator for the toy food. She supposed she had to pretend the plastic ice cream wouldn’t melt if it wasn’t taken from the freezer compartment inside the toy refrigerator. 

Every single time Chloe and Adrien played the game, they were soulmates. Adding another person to their playdate shouldn’t change precedent, in Chloe’s opinion. But this time when Chloe demanded that Adrien be her soulmate, something that always made Adrien’s stomach get a weird churning sensation, Marinette cut in and said, “He’s not your soulmate. He’s mine.”

“No Marinette, Adrien is my soulmate. You can be our baby,” Chloe said dismissively and turned her back to take out the toy silverware from the basket underneath the clubhouse table. 

“Don't call me your soulmate,” Adrien said uneasily. He had always reluctantly went along with the game before because he never wanted to go against his friend’s wishes, but with Marinette here the thought of having to pretend Chloe was his soulmate made him want to crawl out of his own skin. It was just wrong.

“But you are,” Chloe protested. She turned to him and grab his hand. “You're my soulmate.”

Adrien quickly pulled his hand away from hers and shook his head. “You're not my soulmate.” He inched closer to Marinette, wanting to grab her right wrist where her timer was and press it against his timer - an action which would send a cozy, warming feeling coursing through both their bodies. It was something only soulmates would do, it reassured them that their soulmate was alive and healthy, and the gentle white light that appeared would prove that they were soulmates to anyone who questioned them. 

“I am too your soulmate.” Chloe stomped her foot. “I always get what I want, and I want you to be my soulmate.”

“I already have a soulmate!”

Chloe scoffed. “I’m a much better soulmate. C’mon, we’re playing now.” She clamped onto Adrien’s hand with a viper-like grip. 

Adrien scratched the back of his head with his free hand while he looked at Marinette with helplessness. Chloe continued, “Adrien is my soulmate. Now, we can’t play in a better play house because mine is at home and Adrien doesn’t have one but-” 

Marinette cut her off. “Adrien is my soul mate.” She stared at the girl with her eyebrows scrunched together. She never had anyone question who her soulmate bond or tried to claim her soulmate as their own. Nobody outside their families really knew that they were soulmates, something about keeping them from the media or whatever, but even strangers would accept her word if she told them. 

They probably didn’t believe that they knew they were soulmates now, because timers are private and hidden and children claiming that their friend will be their soulmate when they grow up is common. Sometimes they were right, but it’s not a given until the timers reveal themselves when fate decides people are ready to be with their soulmate. 

Chloe rolled her eyes, “No, he’s mine. Everytime I play this game, Adrien is my soul mate.” 

“But he’s my soulmate,” Marinette insisted, getting more agitated. She was trying to be as nice as she could, but the other girl just wasn’t understanding it. Adrien was trying to get Chloe off his hand but she had a tight grip and wouldn’t let go. He was very uncomfortable with the situation, feeling caught between his soulmate and his only other friend. 

“He’s my soulmate and you can’t have him,” Chloe said with her chin up. “You’re going to be our baby. Or you aren’t going to play at all.” 

Marinette helped Adrien pull his hand away from Chloe by shoving her arm away. “He’s not your soulmate! He’s my soulmate!” 

“Adrikins,” Chloe gasped at the physical assault. “She hit me!”

“She’s my soulmate, Chloe. I told you, I have a soulmate,” Adrien said. 

“That’s crazy, is that what she told you? We don’t know who our soulmates are until like we’re fifteen,” Chloe said. “She can’t be your soulmate, dummy.”

“I am too his soulmate!” Marinette began to fume at the insinuation the other girl made, as if she somehow tricked Adrien believing that they were soulmates. “Our timers went off together!” 

Adrien shot her a warning glance because their parents instilled in them that they weren’t allowed to prove they were soulmates without their permission. In their life, the Agrestes are public figures and their parents warned them that their privacy would be gone if it was discovered that they were unusually young bonded soulmates. 

Marinette saw the look and pursed her lips, letting Adrien know she won’t break the rules but she wouldn’t back down either. Not when someone is trying to claim her soulmate as theirs. 

“You’re lying.” Chloe shook her head so vigorously her pigtails flew side to side. 

“Let’s just play a different game,” Adrien tried to placate the two girls. “Or we can watch a movie.” 

Chloe rolled her eyes at his attempt to defuse the confrontation, but she didn’t want to deal with this baker girl any longer. “Fine, but we’re watching Cinderella.”

Marinette went along begrudgingly without a word when Adrien sent her a pleading stare. 

It was the start of a very rough relationship between the two girls who only vaguely knew each other in class. Chloe was determined to bring down the girl who convinced sweet Adrikins that they were soulmates. Marinette just tried to avoid her, especially after Adrien said that Chloe was the only other friend he had. 

Marinette knew the rules, she couldn’t show proof Adrien was her soulmate. And even at a young age she had seen tabloids and the gossip of celebrities. There were a handful of times where the Agrestes were even featured on them, and seeing Isabelle and Gabriel on the best-dressed list was much better than any story about celebrity couples on the verge of breaking up. Marinette didn’t want to be in any magazine unless she was modeling for Agreste Fashion. 

Chloe went on thinking they weren’t soulmates, which lead to her being increasingly insulting and spreading rumors about Marinette. One day she climbed on top of the playground stairs and announced to the whole playground that, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a liar and is too selfish to share pretend soulmates.” Everyone looked up in confusion.

Marinette pursed her lips and crossed her arms, heat flushing part in anger and part in embarrassment from all the eyes staring at her. She glared at Chloe, “I am not. You’re the one who didn’t even give Adrien a choice on who he wanted to be soulmates with.” 

Chloe flicked her hair, “Of course Adrikins would pick me. Everyone wants to be my soulmate.” 

Scoffs of their classmates echoed in the playground as many looked disbelieving at her. Throughout the school year all the students grew to dislike Chloe for being selfish, arrogant and rude. The only one who didn’t really mind was Sabina, and that was because Chloe claimed her as a friend on the first day before anyone else could. They all would’ve ignored her if not for the fact that she insulted the kindest girl in the class. 

Alix rolled her eyes and walked up to Chloe with an eyebrow raised. “Can you move please, some of us want to go up the slide. Everyone knows Marinette is too sweet to be a liar.”

Chloe gaped at the audacity of the tone Alix had, “Excuse me? You don’t know anything, everyone loves me and so of course they believe me.” 

“Not really,” Nino said as he walked away towards the swings. Soon everyone followed Alix and Nino’s lead to continue on with recess. 

Chloe wrinkled her nose at her classmates in distaste because they obviously were too naive to see the truth. She sent a glare in Marinette’s direction, muttering how she would prove her to be a liar whilst she went to catch up with Sabrina who was waiting for her to jump rope.

**Author's Note:**

> Up next week, The First Kiss! Even with a crazy week with three exams I somehow got this out with the help of my friends, so I hope you guys enjoyed it :) As always I would love for kudos and comments. If you're interested in a random multifandom blog then mine's callmemilady22.tumblr.com


End file.
